Gun World - 2019 Chinese New Year Party (2019.01.25)
Link *'Official Website: '''http://qj.jumpw.com/# *'Passport Registration: http://passport.jumpw.com/views/register.jsp *'Event Website: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/activity/qj2019newyear/ Event Time *'Start: '25 January 2019 *'End: '24 February 2019 About The Event #'Gun World (枪界) is a MOBA+FPS game that operated by JUMP Network the same owner of 300 Heroes. #Currently, this event is a collaboration between JUMP's games, including Gun World, 300 Big Battle, and 300 Heroes. #This event requires you to play Gun World in order to obtain rewards for 300 Heores. #Since this is Wikia for 300 Heroes, parts of the event on the website that are unrelated to 300 Heroes will not be completely translated (such as information of items, game modes, heroes, skins...etc in other games). 1st Part: Chinese New Year's Wishes Event Information #First, you need to log on to the website with JUMP Passport ID (The same with 300 Heroes ID) and bind your server account. #Download the game Gun World from the official website and start playing it by using the JUMP Passport ID as your account. #This part of the event is about using special currencies called Omamori ( ) and Spirit Stone ( ) to exchange rewards. #'Spirit Stone' can be purchased directly by using money from JUMP Platform, 1 Yuan (平台币) = 5 Spirit Stones (精灵石). #'Omamori' can be purchased by using Spirit Stone, 1 Spirit Stone (精灵石) = 5 Omamories (祈愿符). #You can also play Gun World and complete both Daily Tasks and Achievements to claim Spirit Stones and Omamories as rewards. Daily Tasks #Daily first win in any game mode => 20 Omamories #Daily complete 1 match of Endless Defense mode (无尽守卫) => 30 Omamories #Daily complete 3 wins of Hero Team (英雄团队) => 70 Omamories #Daily complete 3 wins of Elite Challenge (精英挑战) => 80 Omamories #Daily complete 6 wins of Another World Battlefield (异界战场) => 5 Spirit Stones #Daily complete all daily tasks (1-5) => 15 Spirit Stones Achievements #'Gun World' account reaches level 10 during the event => 300 Omamories | 20 Spirit Stones #'Gun World' account reaches level 20 during the event => 600 Omamories | 40 Spirit Stones #'Gun World' account reaches level 30 during the event => 900 Omamories | 60 Spirit Stones #Complete a total of 300 matches in Gun World during the event => 1200 Omamories | 80 Spirit Stones #Accumulate a total of 300 kills in PVP mode of Gun World during the event => 800 Omamories | 100 Spirit Stones Rewards *300 Spirit Stones => (Skin - Little K) x 1 *375 Spirit Stones => (Skin - Zero) x 1 *350 Spirit Stones => (Legendary Ascension Star Material) x 1 *375 Spirit Stones => (Epic Weapon - Predator) x 1 *415 Spirit Stones => (Diamond Ten Consecutive Coupon) x 1 *100 Omamories => (Gold Coins) x 50000 *400 Omamories => (Gold Coins) x 200000 *300 Omamories => (Nano Dust) x 10000 *90 Omamories => (Excellent Ascension Star Material) x 1 *175 Omamories => (Rare Ascension Star Material) x 1 *350 Omamories => (Epic Ascension Star Material) x 1 Note: All of the above rewards are for Gun World. 2bd Part: Party's Red Envelopes Event Information #After completing any wins in Gun World during the event, the 1st New Year's Eve Red Envelope (除夕贺岁红包) can be received once. #The 2nd Old Player Returning Red Envelope (老玩家回归红包) can be received by old players who haven't logged in to the game during 25th October 2018 ~ 25th January 2019. #The 3rd Newbie Suppressing Red Envelope (萌新压岁红包) can be received by players who don't meet the criteria to receive the 2nd red envelope. 1st Red Envelope's Rewards * (Gold Coins) x 100000 * (Nano Dust) x 20000 2nd Red Envelope's Rewards * (Double EXP Card) x 1 * (Double Gold Card) x 1 * (Fei Niao Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 * (Pei Ji Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 3rd Red Envelope's Rewards * (Double Gold Card) x 2 * (Liu Li Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 * (Pei Ji Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 3rd Part: Collaboration's Welfares Event Information #During the event, the account that participates in Gun World must be the same one in both 300 Heroes and 300 Big Battle. #During the event, the account can't change information of the account's servers on both 300 Heroes and 300 Big Battle after binding on the website. #During the event, you will be able to complete tasks on the 3rd part of the event only by playing in Gun World. 300 Heroes Tasks *'Task A: '''During the event, log in and complete any game mode in '''Gun World' 1 time to receive the following rewards: **300 Heroes' Reward: (Gold Coin) x 1666 **Gun World's Reward: (Gold Coin) x 50000 *'Task B: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 2 login days and complete 5 games of '''Another World Battlefield' (异界战场) in Gun World to receive the following rewards: **300 Heroes' Reward: (Double Experience Card (7 Days)) x 1 **Gun World's Reward: (Nano Dust) x 10000 *'Task C: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 4 login days and accumulate a total of 20 kills in '''Gun World' to receive the following rewards: **300 Heroes' Reward: (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 **Gun World's Reward: (Epic Ascension Star Material) x 5 *'Task D: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 8 login days and reach level 20 in '''Gun World' to receive the following rewards: **300 Heroes' Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 **Gun World's Reward: (Double EXP Card) x 1 *'Task E: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10 login days and accumulate 200 kills on '''Hero Team' (英雄团队) in Gun World to receive the following rewards: **300 Heroes' Reward: (Title Card - We Pardon Thee Who Are Not Guilty) x 1 **Gun World's Reward: (Double Gold Card) x 1 300 Big Battle Tasks *'Task A: '''During the event, log in and complete any game mode in '''Gun World' 1 time to receive the following rewards: **300 Big Battle's Reward: (Gold Coin) x 200 **Gun World's Reward: (Gold Coin) x 50000 *'Task B: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 2 login days and complete 5 games of '''Another World Battlefield' (异界战场) in Gun World to receive the following rewards: **300 Big Battle's Rewards: (Hero Experience Card - Little K (3 Days)) x 1 | (Double EXP Card (3 Wins)) x 1 **Gun World's Reward: (Nano Dust) x 10000 *'Task C: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 4 login days and accumulate a total of 20 kills in '''Gun World' to receive the following rewards: **300 Big Battle's Rewards: (Avatar - Guardian of Time) x 1 | (Double EXP Card (7 Wins)) x 2 **Gun World's Reward: (Epic Ascension Star Material) x 5 *'Task D: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 8 login days and reach level 20 in '''Gun World' to receive the following rewards: **300 Big Battle's Rewards: (Avatar - Prayer of Heart) x 1 | (Double Hero EXP Card (7 Wins)) x 2 **Gun World's Reward: (Double EXP Card) x 1 *'Task E: '''During the event, accumulate a total of 10 login days and accumulate 200 kills on '''Hero Team' (英雄团队) in Gun World to receive the following rewards: **300 Big Battle's Rewards: (Limited Avatar Frame - Gun World) x 1 | (Double Gold Card (10 Wins)) x 3 **Gun World's Reward: (Double Gold Card) x 1 ---- ----